


hollister hottie

by Minsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, They are older here, store competitiveness, suga mentions smashing daichi multiple times lol, tsukishima is a salty barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsu/pseuds/Minsu
Summary: mall au where the hq!! boys work at a mall // kageyama tobio has no interest in the god forsaken store known as hollister, where everyone and everything reeks of a combination of strong perfume and cologne, but a certain person changes his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	hollister hottie

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> this is a cross-post of one of my favorite works that ive ever written. originally posted on deviantart : )
> 
> (f/n) - first name  
> (l/n) - last name

It's not that Kageyama _hated_ working at the mall, he just wasn't fond of flashing customers fake smiles and eerily cheery greetings, or lost crying kids who wreaked havoc throughout the entire store screaming, 'Mommy!'. He didn't like that smug asshole from Starbucks who probably spit in his drink everyday either.   
  
But his job at what seemed like the only Nike Factory Store in the entire country paid well, and he couldn't complain about that. He also got an employee discount, and his boss - who acted more like a father, than the ring leader of an entire department store - was rather lenient, and spared him for his horrible customer service skills.   
  
"Daichi, I'm gonna take my break now," Kageyama says rather than asks. He signs out of the register, not wanting to receive another scolding from the store's assistant manager, Sugawara, after forgetting his last shift - and walks out of the store, into a crowd of eager shoppers.   
  
He curses the crowd of teens gathered too tightly to squeeze past, Pokemon GO opened on their smartphone screens. He groans at the memory from last week, when a group of kids walked into the store, too young to be able to afford their overpriced merchandise, and too young to even be at the mall alone. They pretended to browse, and then began to scream simultaneously about an Onix appearing behind the register. It took everything within Kageyama to not reach over and smash each one of their phones. 

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket.   
  
[1:32 pm] suga mama  
can u plssss bring us some coffee ill pay u back and extend ur break   
  
[1:32 pm] swag king tobz   
its like 1 pm why do u guys still want coffee   
  
[1:33 pm] suga mama   
well me and daichi had a pretty late night (;   
u know, a late night romp in the sheets   
naked  
  
Kageyama gags aloud at that, and nearly dodges a screaming child sprawled out on the floor by swerving to the right. He apologizes to the dangerously buff man he bumps into, and speed walks away.   
  
[1:35 pm] swag king tobz   
i didnt need to know about what u and dad do at night, mom  
but thx for the visual that ill have nightmares about later   
ill get ur americanos tho   
  
[1:35 pm] suga mama   
thank u son  
  
He leaves it at that, and steps into the short Starbucks queue. He scowls at the blonde working the register, because he is so sure that one of these days, he's going to slip rat poison into his drink - but wait, _did the asshole just grin?  
  
_A girl, casually leaning onto the counter immersed in a conversation with the prick in an apron, fiddles with her badge as he blends her drink, and it strikes Kageyama odd that anyone would enjoy talking to the dickhead. He clears his throat, and regrets it immediately when the girl turns around. _Oh no, she's hot.  
  
_"Sorry," she says, and Kageyama's breath hitches in his throat when he realizes she was talking to him, and he stutters out a soft-spoken, "It's alright," as she unwraps her straw. She smiles warmly at him, and all is well and he feels weak in the knees before he remembers he's in line at Starbucks and the drink-spitting-asshole has been calling his name for a full minute.   
  
She's still standing beside the counter, with a small space left for him to order his drinks, and he's thankful he's in a semi-good mood today, and not spitting insults at the devil behind the register.   
  
He orders two iced Americanos and a hot black coffee, pays, and stands to wait beside the counter. Besides the overwhelming smell of coffee beans and pastries, he's able to pick out a complete, unrelated stench - and wants to forget it, the instant he puts a name to it. _Hollister._ He knows that the retail store sprays their clothes with the cheap scents they sold at the front register, and even though Nike is on the opposite side of the mall, he can still smell the mix of various scents. He also knows, because that's where that stupid, pretty asshole Oikawa works - and he prances into Nike almost everyday, just to bother Kageyama.   
  
"Here's your drinks," Tsukishima says, a painful smile on his face - Kageyama appreciates the effort. Kageyama lingers, takes the time to unwrap the straws and stab them into the lids, when the girl beside him spoke up, nearly stopping his heart again.   
  
"Kei, I've gotta go - my shift starts now. Probably. Take care of Yams for me, okay?" Tsukishima nods, waves her off, and Kageyama's hit with a breeze of Hollister. He audibly sighs, and then realizes he's still standing with Tsukishima, whose been smirking at the starstruck male.   
  
"She's way out of your league," he nearly laughs, but does his best to hold it, "Way too good for someone who works at _Nike_."   
  
Kageyama scoffs, picks up his tray of drinks, and flips him off. "But good enough to drink your salty ass drinks." Before Tsukishima could retort, he walks away, and picks up his pace because _holy shit he needs to tell someone about the goddess who works at Hollister.  
  
_He arrives back at the store and tries his best to smile at the influx of customers pouring in, but inevitably fails because _how the fuck do you smile, anyway?  
  
_He hands Sugawara and Daichi their drinks, shuddering at the thought of the two of them naked, in bed, together - and Kageyama feels like he's never going to get the image out of his head.   
  
"What's wrong with you," Daichi starts, stirring his drink idly. "You're actually in a good mood for once."   
  
"Daichi, that's rude," Sugawara mutters, and he flashes a smile at the mother at his register as he hands her her bag before turning back to the two other workers, lounging against the back counter. "Whose got you squirming like a high school teenager, Tobio?"   
  
"There was this girl, at Starbucks."   
  
Daichi nearly drops his drink, and Sugawara has to ask again, to make sure he heard correctly, and Kageyama's blushing.   
  
"A _girl_? Kageyama Tobio's interested in a girl?" Daichi has to place his drink down on the counter, and doubles over in laughter. "Was she real?"   
  
Kageyama notices Sugawara's stink eye, and goes to the register beside his to unlock it. "This is why I don't tell you guys anything anymore."   
  
"Oh come on," Sugawara's grinning from ear-to-ear, bouncing in excitement, "It's a great moment! Its only taken you 21 years of your life to feel attracted to someone, though." Kageyama's ears are red now, and the customer he's helping stares at him strangely before taking his purchase and leaving. "Does she work here?"   
  
Kageyama sighs, sips on his lukewarm coffee, and shrugs. "Hollister, I think." Daichi's laughing again, and Sugawara's about to melt into a puddle of excitement.   
  
"A Hollister hottie?" Sugawara's proud of the nickname, and bookmarks it mentally for future use.  
  
"Don't -" Kageyama sighs, knowing Sugawara's going to use the name anyway, "Well, I don't know for sure. She smelled like Hollister."   
  
Daichi's about to pee himself. "You smelled her."   
  
"It was a pretty damn strong smell," Kageyama protests, scanning the pair of shoes he's presented with, and bags them.   
  
"Why don't you just go over there and look yourself," Sugawara suggests, "I mean, doesn't Hinata work over at Adidas? It's right there. You can peek in, and then pick up Hinata."   
  
Kageyama doesn't know why he listens to Sugawara's idea, but he finds himself standing outside of a darkened Hollister, his hands shoved into the pockets of his windbreaker. The smell is even worse up close, and he could feel a sneezing fit coming on. He loiters outside for a bit, and stares blankly at the poster model before moving his feet forward and into the store.   
  
He doesn't know what to do, because he's never really shopped at Hollister, because honestly, he's more of a sportswear guy, hence working at Nike. He pauses at a rack of shirts and peers over at the register, hoping to fulfill his quest, but he's startled when a worker enters his vision, nearly stopping his heart, for the third time today.   
  
He has to take a breather after nearly knocking over the rack of clothing, and the worker who made him nearly shit himself is still standing there, chuckling.   
  
"Holy fuck," he breathes, a hand over his heart, "I didn't even hear you coming."   
  
The worker steps forward and places a hand on the distressed Kageyama. He could see their face clearly now, and he gulps. "You seem to get distracted a lot." She smiles, and he has to look away before he has a heart attack and dies. Instead of dying, he sneezes. She grinned. "You get used to the smell after a while," she inquires, removing her hand from his shoulder. He sighs at the loss of contact.   
  
"(F/N)-chan, I didn't hire you to flirt!" A voice screams, and it sounds strikingly like the Hollister asshole who stinks up the Nike store almost everyday - and it is. He swings an arm over Kageyama, and he wants to scream. "What're you doing here, Kageyama Tobio? Are you possibly here to apply? Because no - I don't want you."   
  
"Please," Kageyama manages to wriggle out of Oikawa's death grip, "I'm fine where I am, thanks." He turns to the unnamed girl, and his eyes search for her badge that reads '(F/N)'. He nods at her, and waves slightly. "I'll see you around, (F/N)."  
  
He nearly runs out of Hollister and into Adidas, breathing in the semi-fresh air. Hinata yelps, raises an eyebrow at his exhausted roommate, and rubs his back reassuringly.   
  
"I am _so_ fucked, Hinata."   
  
Kageyama explains his situation to Hinata over a tray of large fries from McDonald's, and Hinata listens intently as he shovels food into his small body. Kageyama doesn't know how he does it.   
  
"And fuck, _Hinata_ , she's so pretty and I just met her today but _I want to be all over that_." Hinata gags on the fry he has in his mouth, and continues to cough until Kageyama literally shoves a bottle of water into his mouth.   
  
"To start, you're starting to sound a lot like Sugawara." Kageyama shrugs, because it's true. "And (F/N)'s actually Yamaguchi's cousin, so brownie points if you hit it off with him. And..." Hinata's got a cheeky grin on his face, and Kageyama could only know what that means. "She's currently _very_ single, and is my _very_ , _very_ , _very_ close girl friend."   
  
He knows what's coming next. It's not good, either.   
  
"Hinata, _no_."   
  
"Hinata, _yes_." He's taking his phone out now, and Kageyama has a bad feeling about what's to follow. "Hey, (F/N)," he reads as he types, "You off yet?" Kageyama sinks down in his seat. "Ooh, and she says, _Yeah, heading to the FC to grab some greasy grub_."   
  
"Do. Not." Hinata's on his feet though, standing on his chair and waving in the direction of Hollister.   
  
"(F/N)! First round of greasy fries and chicken nuggets are on me!" He jumps up and down on his chair, and Kageyama steadies it with his foot, fearful that his roommate's going to fall off and eat shit.   
  
You and Hinata are conversing about a new k-drama while simultaneously stuffing your faces with unhealthy food when Kageyama decides to join in, snagging one of your ranch cups.   
  
Fully concerned with snagging the crispy fries from Hinata, Kageyama doesn't notice your hand wander to his phone beside his water bottle, nor does he notice when Hinata mouths you his password.   
  
You grin, wreaking havoc on his cellular device as he stuffs his face with fries.   
  
He dies a little when he gets home, and notices the newly added contact, labeled "hollister bae". The contact photo contained him, stuffing his face in the background, three or four fries sticking out of his stuffed mouth, and you, smiling contently, flashing a peace sign. He sighs.   
  
And then he sees the 400 new photos of himself eating and you, pinching his head between your index and thumb.  
  
[11:38 pm] just do it   
why  
  
[11:39 pm] hollister bae   
why not   
  
[11:40 pm] just do it   
and here i thought u were cute   
but now i can see how much hinata has rubbed off on you   
  
[11:41 pm] hollister bae  
(Photo Attachment)   
darn, im not cute anymore????   
im saddened and heartbroken, nike-chan  
  
A picture of you pouting and cuddling with what he assumed was your dog appears in the text window, and Kageyama has to look away for health purposes. He mutters a quiet 'I'm so fucked', to which Hinata responds, 'Yes, you are', as he passes the male's room.  
  
[11:43 pm] just do it  
nope  
now ur just...... u   
  
[11:43 pm] hollister bae   
ouch??? and here i thought u were attractive   
  
He squeals, and Hinata rushes over from his room across the hall, thinking that Kageyama has finally died from his frequent heart problems. It's quite the opposite, and Hinata is smug.   
  
"She beat you at your own game," he grins, tossing his phone onto Kageyama's stomach, to which he grunts. "You haven't known each other for more than a day, and you two are already flirting. Have some self-respect," Hinata teases, and Kageyama kicks the air in front of the ginger, making him back out of the room.   
  
[11:46 pm] just do it   
ha ha, hilarious  
i have the morning shift tmrw, so im out   
night  
  
The next day, Kageyama is late for work because he decided to watch Facebook cooking videos again, and is starving by the time his shift starts. He's miserable, because today, his two loving parents are both late, and he can only imagine what they were up to last night. He shivers.   
  
[11:12 am] king tobio of nike   
hinata im fucking starving   
  
[11:12 am] king shouyou of adidas   
i got u bro  
walnut shrimp, lo mein, & kung pao chicken??   
  
[11:13 am] king tobio of nike  
i love u  
  
[11:14 am] king shouyou of adidas  
tell that to the deliverer xD   
  
[11:14 am] king tobio of nike   
????????????  
U DIDNT   
HINATA   
U SHITH EAD!!!!! I FEEL AND LOOK LIKE LIVInG SIHT!!!!11!  
  
He wants to slam his head into the register at this point.  
  
Then, his two, very, very late bosses stride in shamelessly, grinning at him. "You can take a break. Sorry," Daichi breathes, unlocking another register and hailing over a customer. "Lost track of time."   
  
"I don't need details," Kageyama gags, propping himself up on the back table.   
  
Sugawara sits beside him, swinging his legs back and forth. "But you _enjoy_ the details."   
  
Kageyama rolls his eyes. "No, I don't need to know about your explicit domestic life together. The evidence left on your neck is proof enough." Sugawara shuts up at that, and zips his jacket further up.   
  
"Do you know how far the food court is from Hollister? Because it's pretty fucking far, Kageyama." Kageyama nearly slips off of the counter, because your voice somehow manages to startle him every god damn time he hears it. He opens the counter to let you in, and you prop yourself up on the counter, plopping the bag of food down beside you.   
  
"Uh, thanks," Kageyama murmurs, squeezing in beside you. Sugawara's giving him googly eyes and Daichi is snickering from the register. He needs better superiors.   
  
He opens the box of takeout, hands you a pair of chopsticks, and takes one for himself. Wordlessly, the two of you are sharing the plate, and he silently wishes you don't notice his eye bags or uncombed hair.   
  
"So," Sugawara butts in, and Kageyama's suddenly reminded of the horrible nickname Sugawara had given you, and prays, _prays that he doesn't_ \- "You're the hollister hottie that's got Kageyama weak in the knees." He wants to die.   
  
"I'm the - what?" A noodle hangs out of your mouth, and you break out into a fit of giggles. "Wow, that was golden."   
  
Kageyama's filled with shame as he chews on a walnut, and he can feel your eyes burning holes into his skull. He throws his head back and sighs loudly. "A belated warning, my bosses are the most immature beings on the planet. They also fuck each other."   
  
"Wow, okay, thanks for the last part." Kageyama sticks his tongue out at you and you roll your eyes. Daichi's finished with the small line, and can finally turn away from the register. His grin is so bright it hurts your eyes. "Well I'm..." You try your best not to introduce yourself as _hollister hottie_ \- "(F/N) (L/N). I work at Hollister, if the cloud of stink around me isn't enough evidence."   
  
"It's nice to meet you," Daichi sings, smiling over at the flustered Kageyama, "Kageyama's told us aaaall about you and your smell."   
  
He wants. To die.   
  
A loud ringing resounds, the most annoying ringtone reserved for the most annoying boss in the world - and you answer, sadly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Where are you? Your shift's starting soon." You can feel Oikawa pouting through the phone.   
  
"At Nike," you start, and a loud screech comes from the other side of the line, along with the sound of frantic footsteps. "Okay. Bye." You toss your phone onto the counter beside you and steal the last shrimp from Kageyama's chopsticks, and a loud, frantic Oikawa rushes into the store.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU, (F/N)?!" You barely look up, and Sugawara and Daichi begin to question who is the employee and boss in the relationship. "You're copulating with the enemy."   
  
"Excuse me, _I'm what_?" Kageyama chokes on a piece of chicken and Sugawara pats his back, grinning. A similarly frantic Iwaizumi zooms into the store, anger written across his face.   
  
"You bastard," he pants, "You haven't even opened the fucking store yet, and you're here, halfway across the mall?" Iwaizumi hits the manager over the head, and nearly drags him out of the store, crying.   
  
You hop over the counter, and stand in front of the register, a smug look on your face. "Did I mention they're fucking?"   
  
Kageyama needs to bleach the insides of his eyes, and his mind. Also, he needs to watch what he tells you from now on. Because you'll always manage to one-up him.   
  
Kageyama learns that you also attend Tokyo National University, and that unlike him, you enjoy hearing the spicy details of Daichi and Sugawara's nightly rendezvouses - which unsettles him, but it's you - and you also come with your own quirks. He's pretty sure he's heard enough of their stories, that he could become a professional smut writer.   
  
He also learns that you room with two other girls, Kiyoko and Yachi, who work at the Baskin Robins place in the food court, and sometimes hook the two of you up with free scoops.   
  
He then learns, three months after meeting you, that you are probably head over heels for him. Probably.   
  
[5:42 pm] king shouyou of adidas  
srsly idgi just date already   
she's in love with you   
probably  
  
[5:43 pm] king tobio of nike   
probably????????????? wtf????  
i want to ask her out but like   
what if she says no   
  
[5:44 pm] king shouyou of adidas   
and what if she says yes??? then the two of u will be happy little campers   
just dont make out on the couch   
i eat there, u know   
and don't do it in the kitchen either, omg   
dont do it anywhere in fact  
  
[5:45 pm] king tobio of nike   
o my fkn god hinata   
how do i do it   
  
[5:46 pm] king shouyou of adidas   
just do it (nike)   
impossible is nothing (adidas)  
hey i see her leaving work  
she's totally gonna call u  
  
"Hey," Kageyama answers, thanking the heavens for not letting his voice crack, "I'll meet you in the food court?"   
  
You hum, and then a loud scream is heard from beside you, and you audibly curse. "Holy fuck. Oikawa needs a screamer warning," you breathe, and Kageyama chuckles. "I see you, so I'm hanging up."   
  
There's a hint of worry in Kageyama's eye that puts you off, so you remain quiet. Silence was never an issue between the both of you, because the other's presence was simply enough - so you sat in your seat, sipping at the smoothie from McDonald's you had bought. One day, you'll start eating healthier. Probably after you stop working at the mall.   
  
"Fuck, I don't know how to say this," he finally says, dropping his burger onto the tray. "I'm bad with words."   
  
"Duly noted, Tobio-chan." He cringes at the nickname, but the worry bubbling in his stomach overpowers it. Silence settles in once more, and he sighs.  
  
"I like you." He's finally said it, and a weight is lifted from his chest as he buries his head into his arms, wanting to burrow into his sleeves forever. His ears are a bright red, and if you could see his face they'd probably be red too. "You don't have to be forced to return the feelings or whatever, but I mean, meeting you was pretty fun and I really enjoy spending time with you, so..."   
  
"Kageyama." He opens an eye, afraid, but sees the slight look of embarrassment on your face, a rare expression and he wants to squeeze your cheeks in his hands, cup your face and kiss you. He rubs his face in exasperation, because he knows he can't. "I like you too, Kageyama." Now was your turn to play embarrassed, and you hid your reddened face behind your palms, and you know for a fact you were shaking. You feel hands around your wrists, and they pull your hands away, revealing an equally embarrassed Kageyama.   
  
"I want to kiss you," he admits.  
  
"Correction, _I_ want to kiss you," you retort. He pouts slightly, but leans over the tray of fries in front of you and tugs on the strings of your hoodie to pull you towards him, his hand resting on your cheek. His lips met yours, and he tasted a lot like mint - and _wait, this asshole planned this while you still tasted like salty fries_ \- he then pulls away, a smirk on his face, lips swollen. You look away, but lean into the hand on your cheek, flushed.   
  
"God, it took you long enough." A voice interrupts the moment, and Hinata is grinning, proud of himself. "It took forever to get the two of you together." He sits beside you, like he hadn't just watched the two of you swap spit, and steals Kageyama's half eaten burger, and sips on your smoothie. "You two owe me, big time."   
  
"I can get you a date with Kenma, from GameStop?"  
  
Hinata nearly jumps into the ceiling. 

-  
  
[12:32 pm] hollister bae  
holy shit oikawa KNOWs  
I DIDNT EvEN TELL HIM  
HE SAYS I SMELL LIKE NIKE!!!!!!!!!!!   
i just smelled myself and i smell like the inside of a sneaker what did you do to my clothes   
  
[12:33 pm] just do it   
cleansing  
daichi and sugawara too   
they keep looking at me weird   
said i smell like hollister   
wAIT what THE FUCK did you do i smell like a mess   
  
[12:34 pm] hollister bae   
i marked my territory 


End file.
